Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Backstage Romance
by Rockaholic3D
Summary: Drew Sanderson has known the famous metal band of Löded Diper ever since High School and quickly becomes a total fangirl in college. Now, the band has returned for a concert in Plainview, only to see a familiar fangirl with the VIP backstage pass and the interest of the heartthrob drummer.


**A/N: Hello lovelies :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid nor their characters. Just Drew :)**

* * *

**Tickets & Backstage Passes**

I sighed contently as another new hit music video flashed onto Youtube's front page from my favorite band: Löded Diper. Man aren't they a unique metal band. I wasn't that type of girl who listens to heavy metal, so you're probably wondering why Löded Diper caught my eye. Well, first of all: they are extremely confident and they don't let haters get to them. Second: some of their music ends up as a rock/pop song sometimes. Third: the drummer is immensly attractive.

Coincidentally, the 3 of them used to go to Plainview High School with me. I never really spoken to them because I was known to be the 'geek' in there and I was rather shy and awkward too much to get the guts to talk to them, front and straight. I remember hearing them play in the Heffleys garage before fame whenever I walked my dog Snoopie as I passed the residence. Ahh..Heffleys. Rodrick Heffley. You could particularly say I was some obssessed fangirl, but trust me, I ain't a total wild animal who will rip his underwear out of his pants like some other teenagers. Personally, I don't consider turning 19 today as a teenager if I am near 20. But I do act like one still.

"Drew, aren't you suppose to be working on that 20 page essay Professor Jones assigned us?" A familiar chime-like voice asked with a chuckle.

My body whipped around and faced my best friend since pre-k and my now college roomate, "Daniella Carter, don't nag me!"

I swiveled around on my rolly chair to be captivated back at the screen. A small hand was set on my shoulder. "I'm not nagging you, _Drew Sanderson_."

She reached up to the top of my computer screen and shut it down, my fingers still on the keyboard. I whimpered, snatching them out and jumping up down as I caressed my throbbing fingers. "Owie! Owie! Owie! What the heck was that for?"

"Homework. Now." She commanded stiffly and plopped down onto her bed with a magazine in her hands.

"B-but...I comp-"

"If you don't finish that essay I won't give you your birthday present!" She sang promptly.

My eyeballs shown wide into saucers, "No, what I'm trying to say is that I completed that essay 2 weeks ago!"

She stared at me sheepishly and dropped the paper gossips beside her. She rolled onto her stomach and reached for something in her bookbag. In her hand was 2 small sheets of glossy rectangles. What. The. Fuck.

"Here, happy 19th birthday Drewie!" She cheered, getting up to her feet and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Hold on, what's my gif- HOLY MOTHER OF TURKEY IN THANKSGIVING!" I shrieked, pushing her away to take a closer look at my life. There. Now in my freaking shaking, pale hands was a ticket to the Löded Diper concert coming up this Friday. I couldn't believe this was happening. I get to see them? Live? AGAIN? Oh my God, this is the best day of my life! Screw my wedding day! I shall worship this moment to make sure this ain't a dream!

"What, no thank you to your loving best friend who survived a fangirl war, payed all of her savings from this year for the tickets, _and _got VIP backstage passes to meet the band from High School?" She smirked, pulling out a pair of laminated cards that had a lanyard hooked onto them.

I cried out in joy, practically trampling her down with the most strongest, choking fatality and meaning hug I ever gave her in my entire life. She laughed as I kissed her around the face (excluding the lips) and chanted, "THANK YOU DANI! OH MY FREAKING JESUS, THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU'RE THE BESTEST FRIEND- NO SISTER, IN THE ENTIRE SHIZZING WORLD!"

"Okay! Okay! Goodness, you act like I saved your life or something- wait, don't respond to that," She patted my black-haired covered head.

We got up with smiles on our faces, mine turning into a pout, "But I have to repay you back. I mean, for my 19th birthday this is a lot to spend on!"

She shook her head in disbelief, "Nuh-uh, no repays because today is your special day! Not only that, but it's the last birthday where you have _teen _in it."

I blankly glowered at her, but nodded, "Yeah...I feel old."

"You are," She giggled under her breath.

I got a pillow in my hand to fling it at her face. She laughed even harder. Dang her 18 years. "Not funny, Dani."

"Oh shut up. Finish your dreamy video and get some sleep. It's 2 a.m in the morning," She yawned and stretched before falling back onto her springy bed.

I shook my head with a warm smile plastered onto my lips. I sat back down at the desk, pulled the computer on and stayed on the exact same video for the next couple hours. In my mind, I was personally counting the seconds down to the concert.

I'll be seeing you guys real soon.

* * *

_Friday_

The week flew by like a breeze. That my darlings is a damn good thing because I think Daniella was close to murdering me with her pen when I kept bothering her in class about how ecstatic I was. It was now an hour before the concert began and I had trouble finding what to wear.

"To slutty, to nerdy, to Halloween, to Christmas, to Fourth of July, to 3 minutes ago..." I mumbled and flicked clothes out of my way.

The door slammed open and in came Daniella with 10 shopping bags snagging onto her arms, her keys in her mouth and her sunglasses still on. The keys dropped out of her mouth and onto the ground with a 'thack!', "Whoo! Just in tim- What the hell happened in here?"

I chuckled nervously, and shuffled some of the clothes back into the closet with my foot subtly. "Clothing curse."

"Never mind! Anywho, I got our outfits!" She squealed, raising up arms and placing 5 bags beside me. Great. I feel more guiltier that she brought me these!

"Dani, you didn't nee-"

"Can it lover girl and dress up! We have an hour to dress, do our hair, and do eachother's makeup! Chop chop!" She clapped her hands before pulling her glasses off quickly.

"Right! Sorry mum!" I saluted her and bent down to pull the clothes she picked out.

It was a sleeveless black romper that had a red belt around where it was suppose to be under my breasts, some red leggings, a pair of black boots, a scarlet, leather bomber jacket, and a black, lacy choker. Holy moly. I slipped the leggings on and the romper second for that dancy look. Daniella had just finished and she was wearing the same colors as me except she had black booty shorts, a red t-shirt that was tied behind her lower back, black fingerless gloves, red knee-high socks and some black converse high-tops.

The next 30 minutes, we fixed out hairs. My black hair with red highlights really complimented my outfit indeed! I had tied it up in a high pony tail and left my long, sharp-edged bangs down to my lids. Daniella's red locks were curled and side pig-tailed, her long layered bangs resting to the side of her face. I put a bow on mine as did Daniella.

Makeup time was the most fun. We did eachothers and surprised out looks after. What I did to Daniella was put a smokey black shadow above her grey eyes, some white thick eyeliner, black mascara, a dash of pink blush and baby pink lipstick that glossed her full lips. She pulled a mirror out and smiled as she saw my creation.

"It's hot. Thanks sissy!" She joked, getting up and grabbing her sling bag.

I glanced down at the mirror to see mine. I had a dark purple eyeshadow shading above my hazel brown orbs, dark black eyeliner coating around the almond shaped eyes, light mascara since my eyebrows curled naturally, a sweep of delicate blush, and bloody red lipstick. Instead of the sexy look, I appeared more elegant and...ready for a grand ball. That's my type.

"I love it, thank you back sista'!" I clicked my tongue at her. I got up, picked up my small, backpack for a purse from Coach. I threw in my phone, pads, earphones, extra makeup, a small compactable hairbrush, my ticket, my backstage pass and some gum.

"Woah, woah. Hold on. We're missing something," Daniella said, freezing. She sprinted over to her end table drawer to pick up some jar filled with black face paint.

That's when the idea hit me. "Oh yeah baby!"

We popped the lid off and wrote on eachother's cheeks: Löded Diper. A freaking masterpiece. When we finished, we ran out of the room from our lack of time checking. We jumped into my red Toyota Pick-up truck. It wasn't high, but it wasn't that low. I shoved the keys into the ignition and we were soon off to an epic night ahead of us.


End file.
